


Just because I’m younger than you, doesn’t mean I don’t understand.

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Panic Attack, Scolding, angry, no happy ending, slight arguing, slight overworking self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Eleonora has a breakdown, and her best friend and boyfriend aren’t surprised why
Relationships: Online friendship - Relationship, Original Characters - Relationship





	Just because I’m younger than you, doesn’t mean I don’t understand.

“Eleonora! Breathe! “I shouted through the screen, as her breathing quickens. She shakes her head and basically yells something about me not understanding her, I shake my head and quieten my tone.

“So keep your head up princess before your crown falls  
Now these voices in your head will be your downfall  
I know it gets so hard but you don't got far to go

Keep your head up princess its a long road  
And the path leads right to where they won't go  
I know it hurts right now but I know you'll make it home  
So keep your head up  
So keep your head up.” 

I sing to my online best friend, her breathing slowly mellows out as she bursts into tears.  
“Shh shh shh.” I hushed, touching my screen where I would be touching her cheek. “It’s okay love… It’s okay… It’s all okay… Just take a deep breath, and close your eyes, remember? Just like you told me..” she did, I smiled at her causing her to sob again. “It’s okay best friend… It’s okay, I’m here....” I remind her.  
“ Eleonora? Are you close to a window? If you are, tell me what you see. “

I heard her chair move, as she presumably moved to a window. “What do you see? “  
“ trees?”  
I nodded.  
“ cars? “  
I nodded again.  
“ anything else? “I asked quietly.  
“Nope.” She replies shakily. She puts her hands up to the screen as I squeeze them through the screen.  
“ let’s call Alvin… He’ll make you feel better! “Eleanora nodded, adding her boyfriend to the call.

“ Eleonora? “Alvin asks, noticing her tearstained face. I rub her cheek through the screen pointing to Alvin signalling for her to talk to him. “What’s wrong my love? Is the exam stressing you out? I told you to take a break, sparkle did too. You didn’t listen to her did you? You overworked yourself didn’t you? I knew you would”  
Alvin sighed deeply, frowning.  
“ Eleonora… “He scolded. “What have I told you about overworking yourself! “  
YOU DON’T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!” She yelled at her boyfriend.  
I gasped. “Eleonora! You don’t yell at your boyfriend like that! Apologies to him now! And don’t you fucking dare yell at me! Otherwise I refuse to help you anymore! Yeah, I did threaten you! Why? Because you don’t yell at people! He told you not to work yourself too much, so did I so all you have to do is blame yourself! You put this emotional stress on yourself, not me, not your boyfriend, but yourself! You need to calm down and come back on the school when you’ve calmed down, you seriously need to think about what you said! This isn’t good for your mental health! I tried to help you but you didn’t listen! This is your fault, not mine, not anybody else’s but your own. Go and calm down.”


End file.
